


Howling Boyfriend

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Curses, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Jaskier was cursed with thinking a wolf was his boyfriend and while staying at an inn, the couple decide to have some intimate time together.
Relationships: Jaskier/Wolf
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Kudos: 91





	Howling Boyfriend

There were not many times in his life that Jaskier could say he was as happy as he was now. Perhaps a few came close but none compared to the joy and exhilaration he felt just looking over to his boyfriend; knowing he was as lucky as he was to have been introduced only just a few months ago. Not long before, he may have considered it odd to pick a wolf as a partner but how naïve he must’ve been for the love he felt was immeasurable. He’s never understood why he didn’t consider it previously but that was the past and thanks to a lovely witch, he now got to be with the love of his life.

It was still the cold months but they had chosen to stick around the Southern areas for a more bearable journey. Jaskier and his Wolf had recently arrived in the small village, looking for a place to stay for a few nights before heading out again. Their end goal was to meet up with Geralt when the weather warmed but until then, they would have to deal with finding their own places to sleep. Besides, Jaskier didn’t mind it just being the two of them for now; knowing that when they found Geralt again, there would be a lot less private moments for them.

Looking around the street to make sure no one was too close to hear, Jaskier placed his hand on the wolf’s head, stroking gently, and whispered seductively “You know, tonight, I was thinking I could take your knot again.” He bit his lip to supress the small moan that was rising just thinking about it. ”It’s been a few days and you know how much I miss having you inside me.”

The wolf turned its head eagerly to lick at the hand stroking its white fur. Jaskier giggled at the obvious sign of eagerness. His Wolf was always so desperate for them to have sex but they both knew they had to be patient.

“Come on, let’s find an Inn that’s not as rude as the last one and after I’ve played for our coin, I’m all yours, Darling” Jaskier sped up slightly in the direction of the accommodation, with the wolf easily matching the speed. As they walked through the houses, a few people stared at the odd sight of a wild animal with a bard but the duo had become used to the looks they received. Jaskier found it equally as rude as when he travelled with the Witcher. However, there was very little that could put a downer on the mood. He was giddy with love, no matter what other people thought.

As they walked in, the small gathering of villagers who were enjoying their evening ale stopped their conversations to look at the newcomers. Some even visibly backing away as they noticed the wolf. But Jaskier huffed and lifted his head in anger. They received this welcome in too many places. It hurt to know so many people seemed to fear his kind and loveable partner. His Wolf would never do anything to hurt them; he was gentle, loyal and affectionate. Not some wild creature about to attack.

As they approached the innkeeper, Jaskier once again placed his hand upon his wolf’s head in comfort. “We’re looking for a room please and perhaps a meal if you’d be so kind.”

“He trained?” The innkeeper pointed wearily towards to wolf.

“Is he trained- how dare-” Jaskier sputtered before taking a calming breath to continue “-he is far more capable of behaving himself than any other person in this room”

The man hummed unconvinced before eyeing the lute on Jaskier’s back. “You can have the room if you play tonight and I’ll even throw in a free meal if you do a good job. But if I see that wolf so much as snarl at someone, you’ll have to leave”

Jaskier’s nose scrunched up in disdain. He hated seeing people treat his love like this. However, he knew the weather that night was far too cold for them to reject the offer. If they wanted a bed to sleep in, they would have to deal with the bad-mannered villagers for one night. Before accepting, he turned towards his lover to make sure he was alright. Almost as if they were having a conversation, the wolf licked his hand in understanding. Jaskier wasn’t happy and looked down briefly but his wolf seemed to be dealing with it even if he shouldn’t have to. Reluctantly, Jaskier looked up once more to the innkeeper and nodded silently before walking over to a table with the wolf close behind him.

It wasn’t long after they had got seated and Jaskier had placed their belongings next to himself that a barmaid walked over with a tankard for Jaskier and a bowl of water for the wolf. She placed it cautiously on the table in front of the furry animal before hastily removing her hand. She at least had the decency to politely smile to them both before leaving them alone at their corner table.

“I’m sorry people treat you like this, darling.” Jaskier sighed, facing his wolf. “I love you so much but people never seem to see the wonderful being you are.”

The wolf nuzzled at Jaskier’s neck with ease. Reassuring the bard further and bringing a smile back to his face. His wolf always knew how to cheer him up.

“I’ll make it a quick performance tonight and we can soon retreat to somewhere more private” Becoming more joyous now that he was just in the company of his beloved, Jaskier’s spirits were quickly lifted. “Moreover, you are my boyfriend and I demand that I show you just how much you are loved!” He jokes, adding more drama than necessary.

The wolf picking up on the shift in the atmosphere eagerly launches at Jaskier’s face; covering him in a multitude of licks which gets a giggle out of the bard and light shoves to push him away. Jaskier laughs out small “stops” with no conviction. It draws a few eyes to their direction but in their corner, they are mostly hidden. The duo hardly notices anyone else around them anyway- swept away in their moment.

Calming down slightly, the wolf continues on with more sporadic loving licks which start to aim more towards Jaskier’s mouth. The bard happily opens it to allow for better access. Jaskier lets out quiet moans as it becomes more passionate and as he quickly opens his eyes, he sees the wolf’s cock start to appear. Reluctantly breaking away, he smiles towards his lover. “I promised I’d play tonight first which I should probably start.” He gathers up his lute and stands up, leaning down to quickly kiss the wolf one last time on the mouth before heading off into the busier area of the Inn.

Although to an amateur, it appears he plays as wonderfully as normal, Jaskier is thoroughly distracted throughout his whole performance. He’s eager to get it over with. More so after their quick make out session which got his blood pumping and he can’t help how his eyes seem to drift towards his wolf constantly; adding winks his way whenever he can.

It is to his great relief that he is done fairly quickly, with the added bonus of plenty of coin thrown his way which he picks up and pockets for a future date. Jaskier makes his way back over to his table sweaty and energetic. He throws back his drink as fast as possible then retires up the stairs with his wolf not far behind.

As soon as they shut the door behind them, Jaskier collapses back on the bed before he hastily sits back up to stare affectionately at his partner. The wolf wastes no time walking over to the bard to get back to their make out session. Jaskier lifting up his hand to place behind his lover’s ear and starts making small circles in the area. Their tongues collide in heated desperation. Becoming more and more passionate by the second; their teeth clashing every so often in their need to get as close to each other as possible.

Eventually they pull apart panting. Leaning their foreheads together- needing a moment to catch their breath- they stared longingly at each other. Jaskier had never felt as lucky as he did in these moments. His wolf was always so passionate and devoted much like himself. Not to mention, when they had sex, Jaskier had never had anyone before who could fill him so well. He was always a bit of a size queen and he thought some humans had satisfied him enough but as soon as he first took his lover’s knot, he knew nothing compared to the consuming lust he felt then.

“Melitele’s tits, you’re always too good for me. I want tonight to last forever” Jaskier peppered in a quick kiss to the animal, “I need you to make me feel so full until I can’t remember anything but the feeling of you”

The wolf places it’s paws onto Jaskier’s shoulders and gently pushes them until the bard is laying on his back with his legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. The animal follows up after him, towering above. It leans down to lick at the bard’s neck for a few moments until it coaxes some moans out of the man who is stretching his neck as much as possible to give the animal plenty of room. The licks make Jaskier’s cock twitch with excitement and he can see that it is having the same effect on his partner whose cock is starting to appear from it’s sheath. Jaskier brings his hand down to affectionately fondle with the wolf’s cock and encourage it to come out further.

With his other hand, he lifts it up to the wolf’s mouth so it can wet it. The wolf starts licking his digits until they are fully in it’s mouth. Bringing a loud moan from Jaskier as it starts to suck and play with his fingers.

Once the wolf’s cock was fully out, he reluctantly took his hand away from it’s mouth and brought it down to the thick cock. Wrapping his hand around the member, he gives it a few slow strokes before speeding up. The wolf tries to fuck his hand as best as it can to get as much friction as possible. Jaskier smiles at the eagerness, he loves seeing how even his hand brings so much enthusiasm to his boyfriend. “I love seeing you like this. You’re as desperate as I am”

The wolf howls quietly in agreement, it’s breathe speeding up with it’s thrusts but before it can find it’s release with just the bard’s hand, Jaskier takes it away; leaning up to give the animal another kiss. The wolf excitedly licks as far into the bard’s mouth as it could go- touching tongues throughout- Jaskier stretched his mouth as wide as it would go.

Without breaking contact, Jaskier pushes himself further back on the bed so his legs are up on it and the wolf follows easily. Once settled, the duo found a comfortable rhythm for a while, getting lost in the feeling of each other, accompanied by the occasional grunt from them both.

After a while, the strain from their throbbing cocks becomes too much and they jerk with the need to find friction; thrusting against each other vigorously. The only sounds heard in the room were their heavy breathing and Jaskier’s occasional “fuck”.

“Gods, if you keep this up, I’m going to cum before I’m even out of my clothes” Although, Jaskier showed no signs of stopping soon. He was in a state of bliss. With every rub through his clothes, he felt more and more precum stain his trousers- both from himself and his lover. He brought his hand up to gently grab at fur as he sensed himself get closer to finishing soon.

“Fuck. You’re such a good boy” Gathering as much control as he could, Jaskier lightly pushed his wolf away teasingly “But you have to let me get out of my clothes first. I want you to breed me tonight”

The bard made quick work of pulling his clothes off, chucking them in any direction. His partner helped as much as he normally did- by sniffing at his crotch while his trousers were undone and then using his teeth to pull them down faster. Jaskier chuckled at his behaviour.

With his cock finally free, Jaskier twitched in anticipation. His wolf noticing the eagerness of the bard, started to lick at the exposed cock unreservedly. Jaskier arched with the attention. He loved getting blowjobs from his lover; their tongue was so much more textured than humans, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Not wanting to stop the moment, Jaskier lifted up his legs to rest on the shoulders of the wolf. A long sensual lick made his hips jerk upwards. His mind went blank with pure desire and a loud moan escaped his throat. His hands fisted into the sheets below him, his grip turning his hands white.

He couldn’t hold back any longer and a glorious orgasm ripped through him. Cover both his stomach and his lover’s nose and mouth. “Gods above. Fuck- that was intense.” Panting to regain his composure, he swiped his fingers across the cum on the wolf’s nose and brought it down to his mouth. He sucked himself off his finger until it was clean and covered in spit.

Dragging his hand down his body, he circled his rim with the now wet finger. Teasing himself slightly before pushing through. A shudder went through him at the first breach and with the added pleasure of his wolf beginning to lick up his cum, his cock gave a valiant attempt at getting hard again. He worked himself open with practiced ease until he could add a second finger in; his cock beginning to stand to attention once more.

By the frantic humping coming from his lover, he could tell they were getting frantic with need but he also knew that they had done this so much that he could hold out a little longer. “I’m nearly ready for you, love. And then you can ravish me to your delight. Fill me with all your pups”

As he added a third finger, the wolf finished cleaning up all the cum from his first orgasm and moved his tongue down between Jaskier’s cheeks. Pushing it’s way beside Jaskier’s fingers, brought a primal groan from Jaskier’s throat. He knew that the other patrons must’ve heard that but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He loved being fucked by his wolf and he wasn’t ashamed of how his boyfriend got him so vocal.

With a final fourth finger added, Jaskier deemed himself loose enough for his lover’s knot. At this point, he was almost in a frenzy with want. Knowing he was so close to getting what he loved, edged him on in speeding up the process and he pulled out is fingers. The wolf also backed away but not before giving one more long swipe with it’s tongue.

Jaskier hurriedly turned over so he was on his elbows and knees. Patting his back in suggestion, the wolf quickly followed suit and mounted the bard. It’s paws reaching the bards shoulders where he could feel the light scratch of the animal’s claws. Only encouraging a heavy lust filled breath out of him.

The wolf lined up it’s cock effortlessly with Jaskier’s hole; pushing in slowly. Both bard and wolf groaned with pleasure at the first push. Once the head was in, the wolf didn’t stop until it was nearly bottomed out. Taking a moment to centre himself, Jaskier turned his head towards his wolf and smiled lovingly. “Fuck. I’m so full. I can just imagine how tight it must feel for you. Gods, I know how much you love that.”

Only a few seconds later did the wolf start frantically thrust in and out; making the tight hole around it rub raw and red. The push felt mesmerising every time it went over the knot, making his hole looser each time. Though it was slightly painful, Jaskier felt like he was in heaven and it got easier and easier each moment until he was shouting out in enjoyment. His mind became blank with only thoughts of how much he needed this.

Jaskier rested his head on his hands, no longer being able to support it. With each thrust, he was dragged backward and forward. Rubbing against the bedding and making the bed creak at every moment. “Fuck. Yes- please- more. I need more.”

As if sensing his wants, the wolf sped up and pumped harder into the bard. Screams of joy followed.

“So fucking good- fuck- this is all I ever need. You filling me up”

Satisfyingly, the Wolf’s balls continuously hit the bard’s; bringing Jaskier so close to his second orgasm but he wanted to hold out so he could come at the same time as his lover. He could feel the wolf was getting close with each messier and stiff push, until it was rutting against his arse with force.

“Breed me. Put your pups inside me, love.”

Jaskier screamed when the wolf knotted him. Feeling every inch as it enlarged inside him until he thought he was going to break. It pushed him over the edge to his second orgasm.

Jaskier took several moments to come back to himself from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He could feel his wolf still rut feverishly against him but they were firmly joined as cum leaked and leaked into him. His stomach started to lightly bulge; there was so much in him. He loved this part, putting his hand against himself to feel himself fill up.

They stayed there for a while as the knot continued. Jaskier zoned out slightly with exhaustion. Every so often, he would turn his head to have his lover kiss him again- mouth open and eager.

The wolf finally released himself and Jaskier sagged forward slightly. “Ah, that felt so good. Shit. I just need a moment and we can go again.”

He placed his finger into his loose hole to scoop up some of his wolf’s cum. He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it in bliss until he decided he wanted to hold in the rest. He pushed his hand as far as it could go in him to use as a block. He didn’t want any more to fall out, especially if they were going to go again. He wanted to be bursting at the seams with cum by the end of the night.

His wolf laid next to him and gave a few affectionate licks to his cheek while he recovered.

Once Jaskier felt his dick twitch once more in anticipation for round two, he got back onto his knees and indicated for his wolf to sit in front of him which it did swiftly.

Jaskier leant forward until his mouth was near his partner’s sheath and he gave a few timid licks of his own to coax out the animal’s cock once more. Peppering in kisses around the area and bringing one of his hands towards the wolf’s balls to play with while the other continued to plug him up.

He sucked the tip as it began to poke out. The wolf was impatient and began shoving itself forward into Jaskier’s mouth until the cock was reaching the back of his throat. Jaskier sucked even harder so the wolf could feel it constricting around his cock and creating a tight hole for the animal to use for it’s own pleasure. Jaskier was sure he wouldn’t be able to sing for at least a few days after this.

Once the cock was once again fully out. Jaskier dotted a few more kisses onto the tip before pulling off fully. He patted his back once more and in understanding, the wolf mounted him yet again. They were both bursting in anticipation for round two. They were in for a fun and long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a piece written on Tumblr which was also about Jaskier being cursed to have a wolf boyfriend. This was meant to be kind of a prequel to that.


End file.
